Danganronpa: Desperatio Insula
by That1guyeveryonehates
Summary: 16 Highschool prodigies all have one thing on their minds at the start of the new school year at Kibogamine Academy, but something goes wrong and they become stranded on an uninhabited tropical island, they try to find a way off. Unfortunately, they find that their options are strictly limited. SYOC CLOSED! Second intro fixed!
1. Form update

Dear (Name),

Due to your exceptional gift, or luck, we have decided that it would be our greatest privilege to add you to the list of the many gifted young students we have been given the opportunity to work with. We hope that you will take this opportunity to enhance yourself in your talent and earn an easy way to fame. We understand if you have chosen to ignore this invitation, but we humbly implore you to embrace it. Below is a form for you to fill out to make it easier to categorize you amongst the many that thrive in our school. We apologize again if this letter merely annoyed and to those who will accept, we look forward to your arrival

Sincerely,  
>Headmaster Jin Kirigiri.<p>

That was what the letter said. You looked over it again, and you couldn't tell whether you wanted to pass out or cry or both. This was a once in a life time opportunity, you couldn't just say no, you needed a good reason to throw such an invitation away. So you grabbed your pen and started to fill out the application.

Name: (First, Last)

Age: (13-20)

Birthday: (Month, Day)

Gender: (Male, Female, Undefined, Trans…)

Sexuality: (Homo, Hetero, Pan…)

SHSL: (Your talent)

Appearance: (Hair, Clothes, Skin, Weight, Height…)

Likes: (Minimum of 5)

Dislikes: (Minimum of 5)

Personality: (Detailed)

Darkest secret: (Detailed)

Biography: (Detailed)

Things I've missed:  
>Role in story: (Rival, Love interest, Killer, Murdered, Filler)<p>

Role in trial: (Helpful, Annoying, Hindrance, Useless…)

Relationship option: (Friends with, Enemies with, Crush on, in love with, dating whom)

Mastermind option: (If yes, give detailed story, if no leave blank)

Execution option: (If you want your character to kill, or just in case, leave a detailed description)

Any other options I may have missed:

Once you finished filling out the form you sent a Private Message to the Dean of Admission, knowing that he would reject those who left it in a review… *cough cough*. Now all you had left to do was to wait for the Dean to say you were in, and you were in.

**List so far**

**Girls**

**1. Ashida Saiki: SHSL Archer**

**2. Kukuri Yukimura: SHSL Pencil Artisit**

**3. Raven Ongaku: SHSL Parkourist**

**4. Sundee Takanashi: SHSL Animal Researcher **

**5. Helena Robin: SHSL Tactician**

**6. Miki Erina: SHSL Luckster**

**7. Tamiko Ohmiya: SHSL Hadicapped Services**

**8. Ramina Parker: SHSL Indie Musician**

**Boys**

**1. Liam Pierre Francis Laffayette Dechambeau Trouillefou: SHSL Art Prodigy**

**2. Ryutaro Takane: SHSL Muckracker**

**3. Atsuko Gushiken: SHSL Pianist**

**4. Kasai Ichijo: SHSL Theif**

**5. Hachi Shunaiko: SHSL Jack of all Trades**

**6. Cocoa Law: SHSL Lawyer**

**7. Toy Kasse: SHSL Toymaker**

**8. Nokoda Saibura: SHSL Traffic Licght Operator**

**Well, that's it, no more! The next chapter will be a short prolougue with full character introductions to follow! It might not come out that fast, I am only 14, mind you. I also have a life outside Fanfiction such as acting, family and Pokemon Alpha Saphire! Well, on till next time, Happy Hollidays!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates.**


	2. Meet Kiyoto, Sakushi, Nokoda and Ryutaro

**Welcome everyone, to the moment you haven't been waiting for, the teaser chapter! Yay! I'd like to toast a toast to several people. Firstly, you guys! For donating a bunch of random Japanese kids for my experiment! I hope you're all proud of your actions! Secondly, to That1guyeveryonehates, the genius responsible for this incredible story! Even though his title says otherwise, I love him! No but seriously, Happy Holidays everyone (or not if you're an atheist, it must suck to not have a holiday dedicated to you guys). **

**-That1guyeveryonehates (is also a big fat narcissus)**

_"__Hello? Can you hear me? Can you see me? No? That's okay, you're not ready yet. I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kiyoto Madarame, I'm a teacher at Kibogamine Academy. I graduated from the place half a decade before you were accepted, as the Super High School Level Neurologist. Along with the aid of my partner I have transported you and your classmates to a different dimension, to help you escape the SHSL Despair group. As your guardian, I have failed. A member of SHSL Despair is amongst you, a subordinate of Junko's. You will not know who it is, but I need you to apprehend them, it is essential that we hunt down the last SHSL Despair. If that person escapes, no doubt they will feel the need to take matters into their own hands and cause another uprising. Please we need your help, if not-"_

_"__Hello? Is this thing on? Good. My name is Sakushi Hasu, SHSL Charlatan, here to say, prepare to be completely and utterly fucked up! I kid thee not, dudes, you're about to experience pain SHSL pain! The dude in charge made a list of all the people in your class in a specific order, it follows a pattern similar to that of these weird Mutual Killing Games! You are all screwed! Back to you man!"_

_"__- Yes, well, that would be bluntly putting it. Anyway, soon you'll discover that the world in which you live in now is completely messed up. The traitor has hacked into the system and is preparing to start another Game of Mutual Killing, one which the sixteen of you will participate in. However, we will try our best to limit the lives lost here. I will not fail again. This is Kiyoto Madarame signing out."_

_That was what the voice told me, like it had a sense of urgency that I needed to follow, and everything he held dear hung in the balance. It probably did, he mentioned it. Kiyoto Madarame, age 24. Tall, green haired, and noticeably lankier than the rest of the Madarame family, he's a genius. Several of his discoveries concerning the brain have allowed people to enhance their everyday lives. Inventing a device that allows one to use more than the 10% brain capacity limit. Creating a dangerous serum that affects a person's grasp on the passage of time, used as an effective torture device. Even going as far as figuring out and disproving Einstein's theory of relativity. Unfortunately, Madarame disappointed many by refusing to take his work any further and went on to keeping a steady job as a professor at Kibogamine Academy._

_That other voice, it was somewhat a stretch to remember. He said his name was Sakushi Hasu, SHSL Charlatan. About 24 in age, average height and noticeable dark skin and indigo hair, descending from a rich family but being cut off before their death, Sakushi lived on the streets with his twin sister, Shinji, since age ten. Pulling over 7,000 successful cons and even one over Jin Kirigiri. Though not as world renowned as Madarame, the two were have said to have been in the same homeroom class._

_Of course the big one here is me, who am I? My name is Nokoda Saibura, the SHSL Traffic Light Operator. Yeah yeah, I know it sounds like an odd talent but it's still a talent. I've been idolizing Kibogamine all my life thanks to people like Madarame changing the world. Unfortunately, I don't know much more than that. I can't quite remember what happened, but if it's anything like the old games, my memories were probably taken. Maybe by Madarame, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the reason the original victims lost theirs, probably one of his many findings._

_But enough rambling, I need to try and find a way out of here. Where am I anyway?_

"Hello?"

_…__?_

"Nokoda? Wake up."

_…__?_

"I SAID WAKE UP, DAMMIT!"

_My eyes opened quickly to the feel of a pair of hands grabbing me and shaking me violently. I looked up and saw a boy about my age, looking down at me with a frustrated scowl. His skin was a sickly pale, and dark circles underlined his eyes. Despite his weary demeanor, however, he looked like he wanted, and could, beat the living daylights out of me for wasting his time._

_He wore a long grey trench coat over a matching jumpsuit. His hair was waist length and ravenous and atop it was a grey fedora. His worn out face was complemented by a couple of scars across his cheek. His cold blue eyes leered upon mine and his mouth curled into a snarl. He furiously let go of my shirt, throwing me back onto the sand which he picked me off of moments ago._

"The hell you lookin' at?"

_I averted my gaze quickly as to not upset him further. _

"S-sorry, sir."

_He looked at me with a dumbfounded gaze and shot back in a manner of an icy spear_

_"__Who the hell are you calling sir? I'm not some pompous old tyrant who demands respect from the wretches of society! The names Takane, Ryutaro Takane."_

**Ryutaro Takane**

**SHSL Muckraker**

_I nervously got back up and avoided looking him in the eyes as I gave my response_

"Sorry Ryutaro. My name is-"

"I know you!"

_He spat at me as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet._

"Being a fucking muckraker means I can't go anywhere without doing my research, dumbass! You're Nokoda Saibura, SHSL H- er, Traffic Operator. You're one of the lucky people that gets accepted purely for attention. People go nuts over the weird talents like yours, drums up more business for them, greedy bastards."

_He looked at me directly in the eyes, his like a gust of cold air ambushing a tropical paradise in an instant. He stared at me for a solid minute, not saying a word. As I tried to decipher what he could possibly want from me, he grabbed my shoulder and dragged me with him as he headed for a cloud of smoke rising from a dense tropical jungle._

_I took the time to look around and saw your typical deserted island, with glimmering beaches, a lush jungle, and even a volcano at the dead center. It didn't seem as though anyone lived here, yet here I was, being dragged by a random stranger to a place in the distance._

"Pardon my asking, Ryutaro, but where are we going?"

_He snorted and said coolly_

"Fucking smoke means fucking fire. Fucking fire means fucking people. Fucking people means fucking shelter. Do you understand? Have you never read a survival book before, mister Aurora Borealis?"

_Ignoring his rude statement, I proceeded to ask myself about the other matter. Others? So it isn't just me and dickweed? Thank God! Nokoda, that was rude! I chided. Well it's not like he's giving me a reason to be nice. I retaliated. _

"We're here, princess."

_Ryutaro mocked monotonously. As I tried coming up with a reasonable comeback I was greeted by a cheerful greeting…_

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand cut! I did say this was the teaser chapter, just to let you guys know I fully intend to stay with this story for as long as it takes me to finish ( and I know someone knows what I mean by that). So with that I would like for you guys to leave your thoughts in the reviews and don't hesitate to ask any questions, pose any theories, or just give a general review. On till next time, assuming there is one, farewell!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates.**


	3. Meet the others

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMM BAAAAAAAAACK! Didjya miss me? No? That's okay, I barely remember you guys either! But regardless, ANSWER TIME! (I'm way too excited for this)**

**Ezleurnoe: Why thanks boss! May I call you my boss? I don't care, you're my boss now! Anyway, I'm glad you liked it, and I hope I won't distract you from Seizon High! Thank you, my acting is going smoothly, my family hasn't had any fights yet, and Alpha Sapphire is fucking awesome!**

**UnleashTheDinosaurs: Ooooh, yes! I like to think he's funny too! It's one of his many gifts! I can't wait to see your reaction to what happens next! Right back at you!**

**FireDusk: Good, that means I'm doing my job!**

**MikuLeekGirl: Yup, just the most prominent characters, the main character and his rival. Don't act as though that's a spoiler, it's too obvious the two aren't gonna be the best of friends! Teasers will do that to you I'm afraid. Don't thank me thank Arcana, he/she gave it to me. A Muckraker is a person who goes undercover to expose corruption and shed the light on the truth for the world to hear. This is quite the tiring job seeing as you don't just work at your own pace but if you prove to be good than the Government or independent companies might hire you to do something, hence why Ryutaro looks so tired.**

**PSISomething: Well, be prepared to wait long between updates. It's not that I'm dead or uninterested, I'm just a procrastinator. You can ask any of my family and teachers and they'll tell you it's true. GAH! Now you've done it! Don't wish an Actor good luck, that's bad luck! We actors are very superstitious but it doubles for me since I'm Latino. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but if a die because of that I'll come back and haunt you!**

**Shyjoker: Yes, yes, yes **

**CaptainQuackin: Thank you! Now I almost feel bad to tell you this but, the full cast list is already on the first chapter, and nobody comes close to having the name Ami. If I accepted your O.C I would've PMed you back saying so, if not I just deleted the message so it wouldn't get in my way. But I hope that doesn't faze you and that you continue to read, but I understand if you don't. I personally wouldn't.**

**Also, I forgot to mention what Nokoda looks like, which is a shame since he is quite the flamboyant little dude!**

** Nokoda wears a bright red t-shirt with a neon yellow hoodie that's zipped open at the front and has a glow in the dark zipper as well as several buttons pinned to his hoodie that glow various colors in the dark. They also have funny or odd sayings printed on them. His hair is dyed as green as grass, messy and even covering his ears for the most part. In his left ear he has a set of green, amber and red earrings that resemble a traffic light. He wears baby blue jeans and sneakers that have lights in them that flash the colors of a traffic light when he runs and he's very fond of these. He wears a lavender and sunset orange fedora. He wears a cyan and magenta bead bracelet around his right wrist. He made sure he wore every primary and secondary color, taking great pride in the face that he has a bright outstanding appearance. His skin is quite pale and his chocolate brown eyes have a distinct sparkle. His natural hair color is black. He has green laces. His height is about 5'10 and his body type is pretty average, leaning towards more muscular.**

**Now, on with the show!**

**Before the Game**

_"No, you can't do that. I won't let you!"_

_"You have no choice, Kaban, It can't be helped!"_

_"I-I'm my own person, I can do whatever I choose! You're just a-a selfish crook who feels it necessary to appeal to Junko!"_

_"Haha, is that the best you can do, Sergeant? Your troops must be let off easily!"_

_"Sh-shut up! I'm more of a man than you'll ever be you coward!"_

_"The more you say it the less effect it has on my pride, stupid."_

_"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?"_

_"No."_

_"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD! SEE IF YOU CAN SCRATCH ME YOU WOTHLESS PIECE OF SCUM!"_

_"I don't need to scratch you to hurt you. Thanks to Miss Enoshima I have the power to do horrible things to your psyche. I can break you with your own weapons, inside out!"_

_"Y-you wouldn't!"_

_"You bet your ass I would old man! Now step aside, my lady awaits." _

**The Game**

"Why, hello there! Lovely day isn't it?"

_I looked behind me and saw short boy with curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. His neon blue vest atop a bright green and black sweater completed with a pair of bright yellow skinny jeans and neon green beanie completely demolished his pale skin. He looked friendly enough and quite the sense of style. The vibrant colors really bring out his eyes._

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa! Don't ask but that's what the sign says so… yeah. Anyway, my name is Toy Kasse!"

**Toy Kasse**

**SHSL Toymaker… duh**

"What's yours?"

_I looked at the energetic boy and replied with a smile_

"Nokoda Saibura! Pleasure to meet you!"

_But as soon as he started approaching me a hand came down on his shoulder and pushed him to the ground_

"Don't you think about it, you pan fucker"

_As Ryutaro turned and resumed dragging me along the path, Toy called out_

"That's not what pansexual means, dumbass!"

_Without looking back Ryutaro made his retaliation that evidently shut Toy up_

"That doesn't stop you from fucking a pan, dipshit!"

_As I contemplated what it meant that Toy didn't come up with a comeback, Ryutaro had dragged me down to the campfire where two girls were tending to the fire, well one was, the other was just chatting away. The chattier one was just a few inches taller than Toy. She sported so many bandages and Band-Aids all over her body, that I could hardly tell her skin was a light peach tone. Her raven hair was kept in a ponytail and her bangs swept to the side, revealing one dark brown eye and a medical eye patch covering the other one. It took me a while to notice that her leather tunic was sleeveless due to the bandages. Her brown shorts were also difficult to see as the long bandages draped tightly around them into her combat boots in which the ends were neatly tucked in. Beside her was a brown satchel that had a fedora similar to Ryutaro's and fingerless gloves laid upon it._

_She was talking with a taller fairer skinned girl, with empty blue eyes and short wavy hair. She wore a long black skirt underneath her black t-shirt. Riding up her long legs were white stockings, supported by her black flats. Next to her lay a golden retriever and a walking cane. She was smiling and nodding, while poking the fire with an iron rod._

_Ryutaro pulled me next to him and said to me nonchalantly_

"Nokoda meet Sundee Takanashi and Tamiko Ohmiya."

_The first girl looked at me and smiled_

"Hello, Nokoda!"

**Ice Cream Sunday**

**SHSL Mummy**

"Hey!"

**Fine**

**Sundee Takanashi**

**SHSL Animal researcher**

_The other girl, however, just kept starring at the fire. Nevertheless she smiled and said_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nokoda!"

**Tamiko Ohmiya**

**SHSL Handicapped services**

_As I wondered why she refused to take her eyes off the fire Tamiko continued_

"Don't worry, it's not that I can't bear the sight of you, it's that I can't have sight of you at all. I'm blind, you see, so it would be pointless to take my eyes off of the fire. I'm supposed to be tending it and I don't want to lose it. I hope you understand."

"O-of course I do, it's not your fault that you can't see. Why would I be mad?"

_She just chuckled and replied_

"You'd be surprised…"

"Is everything all right ladies? I saw a jerk come by and I wanted to know if you were okay!"

_Turning around, I saw a short red haired kid around the same size as Sundee was. His red eyes were a blaze and his arm was slung behind his head. His cocky grin completed the look of this laid back boy in a grey poker themed hoodie. His mere presence, however, seemed to tick off Ryutaro and Tamiko. Not wanting to voice anything, Ryutaro took charge for her_

"The hell you want?"

_The cocky redhead stretched his grin_

"Just here to meet the newbie, Ryuu!"

_As Ryutaro's face turned various shades of red the boy turned to me and flashed me a toothy smirk. He took his other hand and held it out in front of me._

"Hey man, name's Hachi!"

**Hachi Shunaiko**

**SHSL Jack of all Trades**

_I grabbed his hand, which he firmly shook. He flashed another smile and added a wink along with it. As he let go, I turned to Tamiko in hopes to hide my red face._

"Okay, that's it, I'm going to head to my cottage, if you want to know where to piss and shit, let Mr. Jack of Ass show you where it is."

_With that Ryutaro stormed off in a fit of rage that was burning to get loose. I looked back at him and heard Hachi chuckle_

"Good riddance! So, ladies, as I was saying-"

"Shut it, perv, I don't want to know!"

_It was Tamiko who said that, and after saying it she grabbed her cane and swung it around till she hit something. Except that the person hit was someone other than Hachi._

"OWW!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_As Tamiko returned to her seat, satisfied with the thought that she hit Hachi, Sundee went over to help up the person that had been hit. It was a boy of tanned tone skin and brown hair. He was rubbing his head with one of his two pale brown eyes closed. As Sundee helped him to his feet, he wiped the dirt off of his white biker vest and brown tank top. His dark grey cargo pants had ripped, showing off his scraped knee and he was struggling to readjust his orthopedic cast on his right arm._

"A-are you okay?"

_I asked as I helped him keep his balance, resting his arm on my shoulder, he wobbled and steadied himself with a reply that was short and cold_

"Yes."

_ He then looked at me closely and asked_

"And who might you be?"

_I applied a face of awkward embarrassment and replied_

"O-oh s-sorry! My name is Nokoda Saibura!"

_He studied me in a manner that Ryutaro had done and after a minute he looked away_

"Cocoa Law."

**Cocoa Law**

**SHSL Lawyer**

_With that, the mysterious boy walked away. Being chased down by Hachi who was still laughing. I decided I wanted to continue exploring so I bid farewell to Tamiko and Sundee and headed to a little straw hut with a mini bar protruding from the side. I sat down next to a girl with long loose black hair and dark focused purple eyes. Her white dress shirt was visible threw her knitted black sweater. Atop her red plaid skirt lay a sketch book that she seemed to be focusing on a lot, with the occasional scratch of her black stalking covered legs with her black dress shoes. She was about as tall as Toy but seemed more reserved and quiet. I tapped her shoulder as to introduce myself but as soon as I touched her shoulder she squealed and jumped up._

"EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!"

"Oh, s-sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

_The girl dropped her sketchpad in her outburst, so I bent down to pick it up. As I did I got a glimpse of a raven haired pale boy with a large smile making a winking face and holding up a peace sign. In his hand he held a paintbrush and on his head was a beret that seemed to be sliding down due to what looked like excessive movement. He had a goatee about an inch long but that did little to affect the youthfulness in his face. It was really impressive, and looked like something that must've taken months to accomplish. I whistled_

"Damn, this is really good!"

_The girl looked at me, uncurling a little and asked in response_

"R-really?"

"Of course! I've never seen anything like it, how long did it take you?"

_The girl had fully uncurled and replied with a shy smile_

"I started five minutes ago!"

"No way! That's incredible!"

_The girl laughed shyly and responded with a small thank you. I smiled and started up again_

"My name's Nokoda, what's yours?"

_Still smiling the girl replied_

"My name is Kukuri!"

**Kukuri Yukimura**

**SHSL Pencil Artist**

_Just as she seemed to want to start another conversation, I heard a loud and happy voice coming up from behind me_

"Bonjour Miss Yukimura! Bonjour Mr. Man!"

_I turned around and to my surprise I saw the living image of the boy in Kukuri's sketchbook. The only difference was his large golden hoop earring on his left ear. Kukuri shrieked and took the notebook back from my grasp, clutching on to it for dear life. The boy looked curiously at her and asked in a somewhat hurt voice_

"D-did I do something wrong, Mademoiselle? Did I startle you? Oh no, I startled you didn't I? Are you now having, what you call, a heart attack? That is a bad thing is it not? Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! Je suis désolé! I'm so sorry!"

_I looked at the boy, who looked sincerely worried that his actions might've led to something of over the top proportions. So, while suppressing my urge to laugh, I told him in an effort to calm him down_

"It's fine, you didn't do any of that. She just doesn't want anyone to see her new drawing is all!"

_The boy relaxed and placed his hand on the part of his hair that was exposed by his beret, tugging at it nervously_

"Oui, oui, I understand! I like keeping my works secret as well!"

_He chuckled a bit but then immediately straightened up_

"Oh mon Dieu! How stupid and rude of me! My name is Liam Pierre Francis Lafayette De Chambeau Trouillefou!"

_He chuckled nervously as I applied a face of confusion_

"But you may just call me Liam!"

**Liam Trouillefou**

**SHSL Art Prodigy**

**French**

_I than laughed as he did_

"Nokoda Saibura!"

_ Just as we grabbed one another's hand to shake, we were interrupted by the voice of a girl clearing her throat in a manner of trying to garnish attention. The two of us turned around and saw a pale skinned girl with black hair the length of Liam's. She wore a light blue hoodie and grey cargo pants. From one of the pockets, a pair of large headphones sprouted all the way to around her neck. Atop her head lay a green visor hat. She donned a cross gaze, starring daggers with her pale green eyes. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot on the tiles of the mini bar. Stuttering, I greeted_

"U-uh, hi! M-my name is, uh, Nokoda! W-what's yours?"

_Loosening up a bit the girl responded with a curt_

"Helena Robin."

**Helena Robin**

**SHSL Tactician**

_Liam, seeming to ease into the new found area of mutual respect, cheered up and tried introducing himself. He was interrupted by one of Helena's cold fingers meeting his lips, and as he crossed his eyes in order to look at the finger, Robin responded_

"Drop that optimist act, you're probably just some insecure nobody."

_Anyone else would've responded with a rebuttal, but Liam didn't. Instead his body twitched and spun around violently. Kukuri looked shocked and cried out_

"What's happening to him?"

_I looked on with complete worry, even Helena seemed startled by this reaction. But once Liam ceased to spin he kneeled down, grabbed Helena's hand and looked up into her eyes with such passion it was almost, no, it was nonsensical. His beret had changed into a crown and instead of his thick French accent, his words swam deeply off the British end._

"Fair maiden, I understand why you wish that a mere commoner such as myself ought to remain silent. However, though my brain is aching to listen to the command that was uttered by your enchanting voice, my heart longs for a sign of respect to the traditions of yore. Therefore, I greet thee with the name that was graciously bestowed upon me by my forefathers! Good day, my name is William Goodman!"

**William Goodman**

**SHSL Actor**

**British**

_In even more desperate confusion, Kukuri and I looked at the Englishman in hopes of understanding. Helena, however appalled, was betrayed by the blush that entered her pale face. She pulled her hand away and with a snort, stormed off to the distance._

_William looked hurt, and as he stood up, he revealed that he wore clothes that looked like something out of a Shakespearian play, with a wooden sword latched at his side._

"What hath I done unto the fair maiden? Oh, my heart despairs, knowing that I have done wrong in the eyes of the fair and pure! My lad, please, offer my words of consolation!"

_I fumbled at first but replied with_

"Maybe you could write a story or poem about the- what?"

_It was no use, as soon as I said the word write, William began to spin around in a manner that Liam had done. This time, when he stopped, his face was adorned with scars and his shirt had come completely off, revealing quite the muscular body. His crown had been replaced with a hat that greatly resembled the hat of the Lucky Charms mascot. The new person looked at me with a fire in his eyes and responded with another strange accent_

"Oi! What are ya starrin at ya big oaf? It better not be me or I'll beat yer puny punk arse straight through the ground! Come on then, Pillsbury doughboy! I'll skin yer hide off, or my name ain't Mail O'Rielly!"

**Mail O'Rielly**

**SHSL Poet**

**Irish**

_Mail had his hands in a boxing position, moving his stance back and forth like a boxer would. Realizing that I had said the words write and poem in order to trigger him, I soon realized he wasn't the SHSL Boxer, realizing his true identity, I nearly did a double take. I looked to Kukuri for support, but I found that she had scurried off somewhere. I looked back at Mail and smelled something funny. I sniffed and identified the smell as alcohol, realizing that it must be coming from Mail rather than the bar since it had only just popped up. _

_I looked around for Kukuri once more, then turned to face the menace that threatened me. But when I went to tell him off, he had already leaped over the counter and began looking for something to quench his thirst. Taking my opportunity, I ran far away from the Irishman, so as to preserve my life. In order to secure that he wasn't stalking me, I looked behind me. That was my big mistake_

**_Crash!_**

"Oof!"

"Gah!"

_I looked up from where I was now sitting, and rubbing my head, I began to identify the person of my collision. The boy was definitely the smallest of all the people I'd met so far. His blonde hair was in a bowl cut and his thick eyebrows were scrunched up in an annoyed form. He wore a dark green jacket and black trousers that were now dirtied up. He looked at me, his bright green eyes penetrating through mine in a large glare. I froze and in my most sincere voice I apologized_

"S-sorry! I should've been watching where I was going!"

_The boy's glare softened and he smiled softly_

"That's okay, happens to the best of us!"

_He got up and walked over to me, extended his hand and with surprising strength, pulled me to my feet._

"I'm Atsuko, by the way."

**Atsuko Gushiken**

**SHSL Pianist**

_I smiled_

"Nokoda!"

"Nice to meet you Nokoda, I hope we can get along!"

_His smile faded as he said that last part and he looked at me with deep seriousness. But just as soon as it got there it left and he resumed his perky smile as he wandered back in the direction he was going_

"Farewell, Nokoda!"

_Turning back to where I was going, I was left to think about what Atsuko had said. I reasoned that I shouldn't dwell on it since this island was already full of very colorful characters and I reached down to scratch my foot… wait a minute!_

_I looked down and saw that I was barefoot. My beloved sneakers were stolen!_

"Kehehe! Looking for these?"

_I turned around and saw a pale skinned boy with short messy hair, and pale blue eyes. He wore a worn out T-shirt and a time beat pair of jeans. Latched to his shirt was a silver pendant of an unidentifiable object. He smiled and held up my most valued possession, my sneakers._

_He laughed upon seeing my angry bull face and just as I was about to charge him, he threw me my sneakers. The boy was no taller than Atsuko, maybe even smaller, and here he was, acting as though he were my age. _

_I put my sneakers back on and glared at the boy. He simply chuckled and said in his scruffy voice_

"Chill out man! I wasn't gonna keep em."

_He extended his hand to me, which I reluctantly took_

"Name's Kasai."

**Kasai Ichijo**

**SHSL Thief**

_As he let go of my hand, he noticed I was still glaring him to death. He walked backwards uneasily and said_

"Hey, man take it easy! It's just a joke! Aww man, forget you! I don't need your shit!"

_He turned around swiftly and stormed off, muttering insults to himself. I nodded smugly and turned to the huts that formed a circle around the campfire. It appeared that there were 16 huts with the exception of the mini bar. I had met eleven people, excluding myself, there should be four people left to meet._

_Suddenly, a shadow appeared above me. I looked up and saw that the sun had been replaced with a cocoanut… wait a min-_

**_Bang!_**

"Oof!"

"Look out below."

"Whoa, dude! Are you okay?"

_I looked up and through my one eye saw two girls standing over me. The first one was skinny and wore a red shirt with a design I couldn't quite see and black skinny jeans that match beautifully. She had a smooth, emotionless face and eyes that were like emeralds. Her long jet black hair was placed messily in a braid over her shoulder._

_The other girl looked more relaxed and upbeat. She had short auburn hair with a small round face and freckles dotting her cheekbones. Like the other girl, she had emerald eyes but with a hint of amber near the iris. She wore a white hoodie and green combat pants, along with a target pin attached to a green beanie. But of course, the most noticeable thing, though I hate to admit it, would be her excessive, uh, cleavage. It didn't help any that the bow slung over her back happened to be positioned in a way that increased the eye-catching factor of her remarkable bust._

_The second girl smiled apologetically and helped me up._

"Sorry about that, my name is Ashida, but I prefer Ash!"

**Ashida Saiki**

**SHSL Archer**

_The other girl looked at me, with absolutely no emotion, and introduced herself as well_

"My name is Raven."

**Raven Ongaku**

**SHSL Parkourist**

_Embarrassed, I choked on my words_

"O-oh u-um, w-well nice to me-meet you! My name is-"

_Raven cut through my words and answered for me_

"Nokoda Saibura, right? The SHSL Traffic Light Operator, if I'm not mistaken."

_Ash laughed_

"Is it true that you actually started a chain of accidents at your post one day? That must've been embarrassing! Didya get in trouble? Did you hafta pay a fine? Were you drunk? Are you-"

"W-wait! How do you know all that?"

_I was appalled, no, I was mortified! First, how did they know my name? Secondly, how do they know about that? That's my deepest darkest secret! I've never told a soul!_

"- Ryutaro said that-"

_Wait… Ryutaro? That's right; he's a Muckraker, like a type of journalist, right? But why bother telling these girls of all people? I need to find him!_

_So ignoring the yells of Ash telling me to come back, I ran in the direction of the woods, in hopes of catching up to that scum bucket._

_That's when I heard it, a sort of indie sounding music. But it wasn't any song I'd heard before… and it was oddly specific…_

**_"And the Rainbow man went running,_**

**_But stopped and turned around,_**

**_Looking for the sound,_**

**_That came from underground!_**

**_And he stopped and gazed,_**

**_And turned my way,_**

**_Trying to recover from the Parkour,_**

**_He ran into Ramina Parker!"_**

**Ramina Parker**

**SHSL Indie Musician**

_Rainbow man, Look who's talking! Wearing a button up black blazer split halfway down to make room for the half of a ripped denim jacket, not to mention the orange hood. A fingerless glove on one hand and an arm length one on the other, a purple and green skirt that's clipped to her shirt by multiple clothes pins and buttons, and mismatched socks with a boot on one foot and a bump on the other. She wore a backward baseball cap and silver chains wrapped themselves around her wrists. Her hair was dyed many different colors and her skin was sickly pale. She was the Rainbow woman!_

"Ignore her, she's weird."

_I looked over to the other side and saw a girl who looked almost as abnormal as Ramina._

_Her skin gave off a pinkish tone, and her eyes were a sharp yellow. She had neck length grey hair and greatly resembled a cat. Her clothes weren't as bizarre as Ramina's, though, with a black jacket, red, skirt, and brown boots, it wasn't weird just poorly selected._

"Sorry. You probably think I'm weird now. Sorry. I'm Miki."

**Miki Erina**

**SHSL Luckster**

_I shook my head, so many weird people I just need to rest my head. I walked away from Miki without a single word uttered and walked back to the beach in hopes of relaxing. I took the time to notice a few things. For one, the volcano wasn't in the center of the island, in fact it wasn't even a volcano. It was more of a cliff that halted right next to the water, giving little room for a spacious sandy beach. The beach was also littered with trash, I even saw a bird wearing a necklace made out of those plastic coke holders. I laughed a bit since it gave off the impression of a cartoon. But I soon realized I wasn't alone._

"Yeah, I know! I really got cheated when I bought this place. But the amount of fame and fortune totally paid off!"

_I turned around and saw a man in his mid-thirties wearing a blue button up with a little pouch tied on a string around his neck. His face was chiseled and shaven to only poses the perfect amount of stubble. He smiled at me with teeth any game show host would be proud to own, and the glare that was created from said perfect teeth was probably bright enough to make Tamiko notice._

_He laughed at my expression, which was probably along the lines of trying not to go blind, and extended his hand in a friendly manner._

_"Yo dude, names Chris! I'm gonna be your chaperone for the upcoming events!"_

**Chris McLean**

**Former Host of Total Drama Island**

**Chaperone of the fourth Game of Mutual Killing**

**_End Prologue_**

**So that's the rest of the main cast! I thought I'd switch out Monokuma with Chris since I chose to have it set on Camp Wawanakwa due to his deep ties with it. That doesn't mean that Monokuma won't make an appearance, hell, maybe even Monomi will show up. I don't know, I haven't been keeping track of what's gonna happen in this story. Anyway, on till next mont- er time!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates **


	4. Chapter 1: Start

**Okay, I've a few things I must announce before we get to the story.**

**Firstly, according to pretty much everyone, last chapter came out coded. I get that it pisses you guys off, trust me it pisses me off even more. This isn't the first time it's happened and it probably won't be the last. I want you guys to know, that I do read my own works once I publish them, so I will know if this happens and fix it as soon as I can, which may not be right away. I've been busy at rehearsals for Young Frankenstein and school just started up again so I don't always have time to fix it right away, but I will fix it eventually, you don't need to bombard me with that problem in the reviews. If you're still not content with that than P.M me about it, just don't waste your reviews on that stupid code thing, it really isn't something I can help.**

**Secondly, UnleashTheDinosaurs has graciously volunteered to be my illustrator and is currently working on either a group picture or individual pictures of each of the characters, excluding Kiyoto, Sakushi, and Chris (I think). So if you want a visual aid on the characters, find him on Deviantart (he retains the same username) he's already done his own O.C Toy and will proceed to do the rest at his own pace, don't rush him! (Sorry if you're a girl! I always assume based off of the username!)**

**Thirdly, I've decided to include Monomi and Monokuma in this story. They will participate in the transitions one day to another, in other words, Monokuma/Monomi Theatre! As well as Blainely and Chef Hatchet in their own Theatres, so the order will be like Monokuma, Chef, Monomi, Blainely or something like that. This is just to include them in the story since they're feeling left out, that doesn't mean that will be their only role though!**

**Finally, when you're done reading and reviewing, make sure that you check out my bio page for my new poll to determine who you want Nokoda to have free time with! If for some reason it isn't up their then I am fucking lazy as hell. Also, I'm a guy, just to confirm that… yeah. Now for your messages!**

**Arcana Compendium: Well, I'm glad you approve! Nokoda is, despite the talent, the tamest one of the lot… so… yeesh that came out wrong. Uh… yeah Wawanakwa! Yay! *Cough* Well nobody is left alive to complain, so um… yeah. H-how's life?**

**Shyjoker: Ah yes. You're that one person from VioElcina's story that talks with your O.C's! I wish I had that kind of trust with them!**

**Liam: I do not understand why that would be a problem, monsieur. Are you not the author?**

**Ryutaro: It's just not his cup of coffee.**

**Sakushi: I believe its cup of tea, dude.**

**Ryutaro: You get the fucking point, bastard!**

**Kiyoto: According to my observations and superior logic skills, I've deduced that this is why he doesn't talk to us. It is a natural instinct that he wishes not to speak with us.**

**Korimasa: Did someone say, nature?**

**Ryutaro: Oh fuck off, Ue, this is my story not yours!**

**Er, yes. That's why I don't converse with my creations. But I'm glad they respect you enough to SHUT THE FRONT DOOR, SAKUSHI! IT'S TOO COLD!**

**Ezleurnoe: Just checking, boss! I'm glad you watched Total Drama! If any of you are wondering, that was my third and fourth grade year's right there! I'm glad you liked Toy, UnleashTheDinosaurs would be happy to know you said that! And Mail, guess what that is spelled backwards… (It's Liam, as in, the French guy!). **

**PSISomething: Well at least he's fair! I understand if they felt rushed, but that's what FTEs are for!**

**MayoMace3: I knew he'd show up from the get-go too! I wuv Monomi as well, I think we all wuv Monomi! Well, Ryutaro is important… I think. Yeah poor Cocoa *snickers about stuff only the author knows***

**Kristen-Kai-Lundy: Hell yeah! Gotta catch em all! Oh, wait you meant Ashida… awkward. Everyone likes cocoa with marshmallows! Oh, wait you meant Cocoa Law… awkward. Well you should go watch it, the first four seasons are on Netflix! Monokuma and Monomi encounters are funny, but I believe the funniest ones where the Monokuma vs. Usami in the actual game and the Island Mode! Made my cry!**

**HeroNoMore: I love them all too! Ah yes, Cocoa and Tamiko *snickers about stuff only the author knows***

**Enough talking! Next chapter!**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Law Offers and Bans Many Services**

**Before game**

_"__Velcome, your highness. I have been expecting you."_

_"__H-how did y-you-"_

_"__I am a psychic, your highness, I read of it in the stars this morning. Tell me, vhat is it you seek?"_

_"__I seek to commune with the passed on, I was told to come to you by-"_

_"__Kiyoto Madarame, perhaps?"_

_"__Y-yes!"_

_"__Whom vould you like to speak vith?"_

_"__He only gave me this slip of paper '11037'. Do you know what that means?"_

_"__I do, come let me show you to him."_

_"__What about payment? It said on your door-"_

_"__You came from Kiyoto, so he is vell I assume?"_

_"__Yes"_

_"__That is payment enough, this vay!"_

**Game**

_Chris McLean… Chris McLean… Why does that name sound so familiar? I can't remember, I can't remember!_

"Hey kid, relax! Everything's gonna be okay!"

_I looked over and saw that it was Hachi, who was trying to comfort me I heard behind me a snide reply_

"He doesn't need your pity."

_The redhead was baffled. He looked up at Cocoa and held up a certain finger. The two began arguing, and I decided to get on with the task at hand. Chris had told us to meet him at the top of the mountain. I started walking faster so I could get there quicker, but I became interrupted by the sound of a guitar playing a very Spanish chord _

"Olé!"

_Uh-oh. I turned around and to my surprise I found Liam, coming at me with a matador hat and castanets. Behind him, a very startled Helena was chasing after him. As he rushed by me I heard him say in a thick, seductive, Spanish accent_

"You got to be faster than that, Señorita!"

_But he was too fast for Helena, and soon she placed her hand on my shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. Confused, I asked_

"So, um, was that another Liam?"

_Breathing heavily, Helena nodded_

"Latino?"

"Spaniard"

"Oh"

_After our awkward silence, Helena had regained her breath, so I proceeded with the interrogation _

"Name?"

_Her frustrated scowl soon turned into a dreamy smile as she sighed in awe_

_"__Leone del Rio!"_

**Leone del Rio**

**SHSL Dancer**

**Spanish**

_Rolling my eyes, I left Helena standing there, petrified in that dreamy stance. It's kind of odd, though, if Helena finds del Rio attractive, would she also be attracted to Liam? They are the same person after all. _

_Shrugging it off, I continued my trek up the cliff when all of a sudden I heard a large THWACK sound and a girlish scream. I ran quickly over to the top of the hill, and found everyone looking over the side, Chris chuckling._

"Well now, that'll teach him to interrupt me!"

_He turned around and saw me, grinned, and beckoned me to join the others. Once the fifteen of us had gathered around Chris as if we were a Kindergarten class, he relayed to us the procedures, as a Kindergarten teacher would've_

"Okay, kidos! Listen up, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Chris McLean! The host of the Fourth Game of Mutual Killing! As you all are probably aware of, the Mutual Killing Games were created by the SHSL Despair as a means to quench the remainder of hope in the world! A noble cause, but way too stereotypical! So my producers decided that it would be great for ratings to host one of my own! So, same rules as the older ones, except this time, only one winner! Oh and to give you greedy teenagers some motive, the winner receives one. Million. DOLLARS!"

_A collection of gasps could be heard throughout the group, and some people shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Others, however, openly expressed their contrary opinions._

"Psssshhhhh, whatever! As if this is real. Junko Enoshima is long gone and nobody would ever do something like this without that much insanity!"

_Was Shunaiko's response_

"… how… exhilarating…"

_This caused many to inch away from Miki_

"Well shit, a guy can't catch a break can he?"

_With that Ryutaro let out a sigh_

"Hehehehehe! Holy mother of the sweet baby Jesus! That is one funny joke mister! Haw haw haw!"

_Christ, how many personalities does Liam have? Many of us looked over at the newbie, who wore only a cowboy hat as the difference in appearance._

"And who are you this time, Liam? Or, uh, Mail or um, whoever you were?"

_The cowboy tipped his hat in Sundee's direction and responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world _

"Why shoot, li'l lady! I'm only the best goddam singer this side o' the Mississippi! Name's Leroy!"

**Leroy Johnson**

**SHSL Singer**

**American**

_At that point in time a certain someone came trekking up the hill. One SHSL Lawyer, named Cocoa._

_Rubbing his head where a stick appeared to hit him, he walked over to the group and calmly sat down next to Ramina, who proceeded to sing about his recent tale. Chris allowed a chuckle_

"So, how was your trip, Cocoa? Did ya meet Fang? He just loves to make new friends!"

_Cocoa sneered as Chris continued his laughing_

"Now if you want to be all official about your current situation, you are free to search the area! However, if you try to leave, please know that there are sharks out there that have been trained to hunt you guys down and either bring you back, or eat you! Either way you cannot leave! Don't believe me? That's okay, I won't stop you from trying anyway!"

_He chuckled at the gasps and appalled faces surrounding him_

"One more thing, at night time I want all of you to gather at the bonfire pit! I will go over some important rules that you should probably know as soon as possible… okay guys, dismissed!"

**Investigation Time**

**Spontaneous Area Change: **

**The Unlucky Tiki Bar**

**Characters present:**

**Sundee Takanashi**

**Cocoa Law**

_Investigate Tiki Bar?_

**Yes**

No

_Looking around the area, I noticed several pamphlets lying on the counter of the bar. I picked them up and flipping through them, I nearly fainted. The pamphlet wasn't an advertisement for anything like a trip or product, it was a short article titled __'Kibogamine: An Insider's Look on how the most Formidable Walls we penetrated__'. As I began to turn the page, a hand appeared out of nowhere and snatched the pamphlet right out of my hands._

"Tut, tut, tut! You mustn't spoil the game, Nokoda! Nobody likes a spoiler!"

_I looked at Chris with a hateful glare and turned to face Cocoa, who was right behind me._

"It's okay, I already read it. Meet me in my cabin later if you want to know what it said."

_He whispered as Chris departed. I nodded and continued to investigating the bar. I climbed over the counter and began looking over the staff area. It seemed to have several drink dispensers and even a Starbucks latte maker. As I looked around more I saw several unusual items laying around as if they belonged there, namely the large skull marked bottle of purple liquid next to the collection of various sharp items arranged in order of length. Apparently, Chris wasn't kidding._

_I looked around some more and found nothing of suspicion, so I left the bar and proceeded to go on to the next area when she Sundee stopped me._

"So, find anything?"

_She looked at me with dead seriousness, I nodded and gestured to the bar_

"Yeah, I found a bottle of poison and some knives, it seems as though Chris actually wants us to kill one another."

_Sundee looked away and began playing with a loose bit of one of her bandages_

"Oh."

_I wanted to say something to comfort her, I wanted to tell her it was going to be okay. But something inside of me said it wouldn't be. The little voice inside my head insisted I keep moving, so I did._

**Spontaneous Area Change:**

**Old Mansion on the Hill**

**Characters Present:**

**Miki Erina**

**Kukuri Yukimura**

_Investigate Mansion?_

**Yes**

No

_I approached the Mansion with caution, it looked worn down and ready to fall. I reached for the door when I felt a cold hand pull me away. I looked behind me and saw Erina, staring blankly at the mansion._

"It's locked… you… can't open it yet."

_I nodded and looked away from her cold face. It was making me nervous just looking at Miki. The way she spoke as if she were a ghost or something. As I walked away, she grabbed hold of my shoulder once more._

"I… found out something… if you want to know…"

_I turned to face her, her cold dead eyes staring straight into mine_

"This island… was once the set of a very popular Canadian T.V show… it was forced to shut down though… I don't know why…"

_Her gaze drifted from me to the mansion and she slowly let go of my arm. But before I could leave, she pointed to something I hadn't seen before, a black book lying closed on the steps. I went over to pick it up and read the first page_

_'__**This is the Diary of Gwen Fahlenbock. If found please return it to Gwen immediately. If lost, fess up or else I will hunt you down and slit your throat! I'm talking to you Heather, Courtney, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra, Mal, Scott'**_

_I looked down and found another name that appeared to be scribbled hastily next to the warning list_

**_'_****_And Noah!'_**

_I placed the book down seeing as the owner clearly didn't want anyone reading it, whether to learn more about her or just for the fun of it. I turned around to continue talking with Erina, trying not to be rude, but I found she had disappeared. As I began to leave as well I noticed Kukuri looking at the mansion with great interest. I soon realized she was drawing it out on her sketchpad._

_I leaned over her shoulder to get a better view of the sketch, and as expected, it was sketched to perfect accuracy._

"It's very pretty!"

_Bad idea. Kukuri jumped in fright and threw her sketch book in my face with the force of Chuck Norris. Wailing in pain, I cradled my face as I flipped backwards and landed on my back, flopping like a fish out of water. Kukuri shrieked and helped me to my feet squealing repeatedly several apologies to her blunder._

"I-its fine Kukuri, really!"

"N-no, it really isn't! I could've hurt you badly!"

_Ahh, but you did! Is what I wanted to say. But I restrained myself and saying in a very anti-Ryutaro manner_

"I deserved it; I should've known not to sneak up on you like that! That drawing is really nice, though!"

_Kukuri blushed and smiled a bit_

"R-really?"

_I nodded with sincerity_

"Absolutely! Why, I don't think I've met anyone who could-"

"TIMBER!"

_Those words were uttered by a thick Indian accent as the mansion collapsed completely. Standing amidst the rubble was Liam, or probably another Liam, this time his hair was all askew and a pencil sticking out of it. He held in his hands, blueprints and slowly began walking to me and the startled Kukuri._

_He shook his head_

"That will never do! I cannot build the perfect model with these designs!"

_I tapped his shoulder, and without looking at me he said in a bored manner_

"Hello my name is Pumbja Apakatanaket; I am the Super High School Level Architect and the newest personality of Liam Pierre Francis Lafayette De Chambeau Trouillefou. This is my first time in the outside world, now leave."

******Pumbja Apakatanaket**

**SHSL Architect**

**Indian**

_I looked at him in shock, how many personalities does this kid have? I did exactly as he told me without much resistance, escorting Kukuri back to her cabin. After exiting, I went back to investigating._

**Spontaneous Area Change:**

**Beach Area 1; Sergeant Chef's Boot Camp**

**Characters Present:**

**Hachi Shunaiko**

**Toy Kasse**

**Ramina Parker**

_Investigate Sergeant Chef's Boot Camp?_

**Yes**

No

_Well, this is… different! What was this place anyway?_

"It was the location of a popular Canadian Game Show called Total Drama. It ran for ten seasons before it was shut down due to the Despair thingy caused by Junko Enoshima and her cohorts."

_I turned only to see Hachi right next to me. Startled, I jumped and clutched my heart_

"What the Hell dude?"

_He smiled apologetically_

"Ooops, did I frighten you? Sorry!"

_I waved it off but continued to look at him in surprise_

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

_To that, the Jack-of-all-trades laughed_

"Oh were you now? I didn't know that! I was trying to tell that to Toy and Ramina! They had never seen that show so they didn't know where we were! But I'm glad you heard, a lot less explaining for me to do!"

_He chuckled again and walked away. I turned and saw Ramina and Hachi over by a set of destroyed planks of red and green wood. The two seemed to be giggling over nothing. I decided to approach them, which might have just been a mistake._

"Hellllllllllllloooooooooooooo theeeeeeerrrrrreeeee!"

"Hey, Nokoda!"

_Ramina was jumping up and down as Toy smiled cutely at me. They signaled for me to come closer and, I admit, I was extremely hesitant. Something didn't quite click with those two, they seemed innocent enough, but… one can never be too careful around people like them._

_I eventually threw away all those Takane thoughts and approached them cheerfully. After all, what could possibly go wrong!?_

**Spontaneous Area Change:**

**Hospital Tent**

**Characters Present:**

**Soft Hairy Thing**

**A Hot Kettle**

**Ashida's Boobs**

_Do you really want to open your eyes?_

Yes

**No**

_But you will, right?_

**Yes**

No

_I opened my eyes as if they were forced open by a mysterious force of energy willing my every movement and saw black… and soon realized what was causing this blackness. I also felt a burning heat on my left hand and a furry one on my right. Is this the gateway between Heaven, Purgatory, and Hell? Probably not._

_I stirred and removed my hands from the unknown objects they were touching and used all of my strength on the black cloud that was blocking my vision and my lungs._

"He's alive! Is a miracle! I will a celebrate with some dinner!"

"You already made him your filthy soup. If we're giving him anything, it'll be one of my pastries."

"Boys, calm down!"

"Ohmygoshareyouokay!"

_The black cloud lifted and it was soon found out that Ashida had had me in a position quite common in an anime. I took a long gasp of air and nearly passed out. I was seeing two Liams._

_I rubbed my eyes and blinked in disbelief. I wasn't seeing things. Liam had sprouted two heads._

_I nearly fainted._

"Do not be afraid, figlio! We do not a bite!"

_The left one with a chef's hat said in a thick Italian accent. The right one, wearing a baker's hat, scoffed and muttered in a thick Russian accent_

"At least, not strangers."

_The left one laughed heartily and replied_

"Oho! You are a very funny fellow!"

"Look who is talking. You are the one that bites more often."

"Hey now! At least I don't a bite harder!"

"At least I can withhold myself for more than five seconds!"

"YOU WOULD BE THE ONE TO WAIT FIVE A SECONDS AND AT THE SIXTH YOU WOULD SINK A YOUR TEETH INTO FLESH AND SAY YOU HELD IT LONGER FOR A MORE THAN FIVE SECONDS! YOU A SON OF A BITCH!"

"LOOK AT YOUR BIG MOUTH, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"YOU WANNA GO?"

"BRING IT ON!"

_And the two proceeded to bite each other in various places on till there body began quivering and they began to spin around faster than lightning. When they stopped, Liam stood there. Holding his head to stop the spinning. _

"W-what happened?"

_Tamiko reached for Liam's shoulder but grabbed his leg and proceeded to stroke it _

"You were in one of your other personalities. There seemed to be two of them."

_Liam awkwardly shifted away from Tamiko's accidental bad touch and inched closer to the bed next to mine. He held his forehead and collapsed on the bed, with an exaggerated gasp._

"Oh Mon Dieu! This is not good! Did Leonardo bite anyone? How was Leopold? Good? Bad? Ohohohohohoh! Nononononononono!"

**Leonardo DiGiornio**

**SHSL Chef**

**Italian**

**and**

**Leopold Maloshitsky**

**SHSL Baker**

**Russian**

_Liam buried his face in his hands and began muttering in French. Ashida was now off of my bed and petting a Golden Retriever to the right of my bed. I realized that the dog was probably Tamiko's service dog. Suddenly remembered something about Liam._

"Liam, don't you change personalities when someone uses a triggering word?"

_Liam nodded _

"Oui, oui! Whenever someone says a word correlated to any one of my multiple artistic abilities!"

_I nodded in assent and continued_

"Well why did you just change back?"

_Liam stroke his goatee in thought and sprung up as he came with an answer._

"At eight o'clock my personalities automatically shut off! That way, we can say for certain that I am the dominant personality!"

_Eight O'clock huh? That's convenient! Wait a minute_

_I jumped out of the bed, startling the others._

"W-where are you going, monsieur?"

_Without looking back or stopping I shouted_

"I have to find Cocoa!"

**Spontaneous Area Change:**

**Cocoa Law's Cabin**

**Characters present:**

**Cocoa Law**

_Do you want to enter Cocoa's room?_

Yes

No

**Stop sounding like a pervert**

_Are you going in or not?_

**Yes**

No

"I was wondering what was taking so long."

_Cocoa sat on an armchair in front of a blazing fireplace. His room was small and very messy for a lawyer's or at least what I though a lawyer was like. There were books lying out all over the place, the bed was unmade, and the bathroom door was open, revealing a very messy bathroom._

_He beckoned me to sit on the bed. As I did so I caught a glimpse of the lawyer. He was sitting crisscross on the chair with a bathrobe on and a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. His hair was wet so I assumed he had just gotten out of the shower. He blew on his steaming mug and took a sip._

"Cocoa?"

_His eyes were closed, so it took me a while to figure out he was talking to me. I shook my head_

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself."

_He blew once more and sipped from the cup. He looked up and opened his eyes, keeping them on the fire._

"Something is not right here."

_I waited for him to continue_

"Someone here isn't who they say they are."

_He took another sip_

"Watch them carefully, if you feel you can't trust someone you can't, understand?"

_I nodded slowly, not sure how to respond._

"That's all."

_I sat there in shock. That's not all, he's holding back_

"There's something you aren't telling me, is there?"

_He chuckled ominously_

"If I could tell you I would. But that person has warned me not to. I suggest you leave with my advice in tow."

_Not wanting to argue, I left Cocoa to himself, and walked straight to my cabin. Tomorrow would be another day._

**Spontaneous Scene Change:**

**Monokuma Theatre**

**Lesson 1: Hope**

_Monokuma: Hope is a strong word children! You should make sure you use it in correct situations! Why, when I was a young bear, I didn't have a clue as to the power of hope! I was hungry and I told my mom I hoped she could make me some fish tacos! Well she made me fish tacos, but she used fish skin as a taco shell! It was still delicious but I've learned that I must specify what I mean before I hope for it!_

**_Day 1,_**

**_End._**

**_Sixteen students left._**

**Author's note**

**Phew! That was a handful! Took me what, two three weeks? I dunno, I forgot. I really need to make more time for my stories, especially TDID. I do have a lot of free time. Speaking of which, there is a poll on my bio for which characters you would like to see get a free time event! So you better hurry, cause I think I might give you guys one more chapter before a free time event! Also, UnleashTheDinosaurs has drawn up Toy, Nokoda, Ryutaro, Kasai, and Ashida, so if you want to get a visual aid, Deviantart is where you'll find them! Till next time!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates!**


	5. Chapter 1: Pre FTE

**Author's note**

**Phew! That was a handful! Took me what, two three weeks? I dunno, I forgot. I really need to make more time for my stories, especially TDID. I do have a lot of free time. Speaking of which, there is a poll on my bio for which characters you would like to see get a free time event! So you better hurry, cause I think I might give you guys one more chapter before a free time event! Also, UnleashTheDinosaurs has drawn up Toy, Nokoda, Ryutaro, Kasai, and Ashida, so if you want to get a visual aid, Deviantart is where you'll find them! Till next time!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates!**

**Damn, that's kinda disappointing, I had so many people review last few chapters, guess I'm too harsh? Eh, maybe they'll be back! Always look on the bright side of life!**

**Shyjoker- (At That1guyeveryonehates inc.)**

**Kiyoto Madarame is shown seated back on a swivel chair in front of a large screen featuring random camera's view of things like del Rio showering, the executive board stocking up on Bleach and Road to El Dorado information, etc. Kiyoto takes a sip from his mug as Sakushi runs in with a DVD in his hands.**

**"Hey! Hey! Kiyo! We got another video response from the weirdo that has all of her creations portrayed as if they were real people! I'm tellin ya, weirdos…"**

**"Just gimme the damn disc."**

**Sakushi hands Kiyoto the disc. Kiyoto plays the recording with Sakushi taking notes as his superior orders him to. Finally, when all is watched, the two stare at each other wide-eyed. Sakushi speaks first**

**"So uhh, do we show the boss?"**

**Kiyoto scratches his chin and shakes his head**

**"Nah, just answer the questions and respond to the comments, we can't have the boss worrying about this trivial buissness."**

**Ryutaro: I would like to firstly point out to this Alka creep, that That1guyeveryonehates is not a pessimist as of right now! He was when he started, it's what Kiyoto calls the 'becoming a teen phase'.**

**Liam: Oh merci! I am so glad that you think I am words that I myself have no idea what they could possibly mean!**

**Leopold: What he means is thanks.**

**Leonardo: Especially for a liking us!**

**Sakushi: Coolio! We like our dad! Even though we're all older than him…**

**Shinji: We also get tortured, or at least, we will be soon.**

**Kiyoto: We actually have little control over our own actions, everything we do is dictated by That1guyeveryonehates and we like it that way, saves brain power.**

**Korimasa: Rest in peace Shyjoker! May you live on as a tree or a duck or some other wondrous being of nature!**

**Kristen-Kai-Lundy- I know right, perhaps those melons might factor into a murder case if she's not careful… Liam's very good at doing things unintentionally, the poor idiot. Ah yes, good ole time will tell! *laughs about things only author knows***

**PSISomething- I'm glad! Well your assumptions are incorrect, Liam's personalities end with Leopold and Leonardo. If you went on the poll, you would've seen the full list of all the participants in this Game of Mutual killing, and I take it there were no unfamiliar names. I introduced all of them quickly so I could A). Get them out of the way, and B). To allow you guys to vote on the FTEs. His personalities will only show up if I'm either board with Liam (which is rare) or if I want to tell a certain aspect of the story through one of the personalities' point of view. MPD characters are especially interesting, since they give you new perspectives when certain characters and actions get boring, they're like different characters. Besides, some of them are really just filler, I only have big plans for two or three of them (and I won't say who!) so I apologize for the confusion, but I'll have you know, everything has a purpose in my stories. **

**Arcana of the True Self- I take it this is a new name (that or I'm really ignorant and inconsiderate)! Oh just you wait! I personally never saw ToyxNokoda, and as the author it's really hard to think of ships when I've something else in mind, but I might add a few more moments of them, just for you! Yeah Blainely, got a problem with that? I personally liked Blainely, though her appearance in the game was stupid, I think she was a very funny character to have when the aftermath show needed to be spiced up. I have no idea if you're laughing because of the name or because you actually know who Blainely is, if it was the former I feel incredibly stupid. I will definitely do that… next chapter… when the FTEs start…**

**See guys, I like writing responses to the reviews so it disappoints me when I don't get as much as I'd like (which is probably why this is going to take up half the chapter… I'll just stop right now and cut to the story)**

**Before Game**

_'58, 59, 60! Done!'_

_Kentarō Ototchi paused and rested his aching muscles. He had done what no other sumo wrestler had done before him. He had eaten 60 bacon filled cheeseburgers in one minute. Then again, nobody in the world had accomplished such a feat._

_Kentarō swelled with pride. His gluttonous ways had made him larger than anyone of his friends or family. He had snacked on protein filled snacks for so long, his thick mass was an equal split between muscle and fat. He was a perfect fit for the title SHSL Sumo Wrestler._

_He stood up from his chair and threw a handful of sweaty money on the table. As he exited the Fast-food restaurant, he basked in the astonished looks on the faces of the customers. The blonde cashier waved cheerfully and bide him a good day. He didn't surprise them, he broke 50 last week. He'd return for 70 the following week. Right now, he'd hit the gym. Kaban was waiting for him by now._

_"Hey! Hey! Wait!"_

_'What now?' Kentarō thought angrily as he turned to meet the gaze of the blonde cashier, hurrying over to him. She smelled like strawberries and she was quite the looker, some of the best looking knockers the wrestler had seen._

_He recognized her as the legendary Junko Enoshima, SHSL Model. His best friend, Kiyoto, was her professor at Kibogamine academy, a school he had attended five years earlier. He pitied Kiyoto. He had a great deal of beautiful young women in his classes, but he was a teacher. _

_'Myself on the other hand!' Kentarō chuckled inwardly. It didn't matter that he was five years older than this girl. He knew of a relationship of the same caliber between two students at the school, so he knew him dating Junko wouldn't be that big of a problem._

_"What?" he responded as she finally caught up with the large adult._

_She handed him some coins and said, trying to catch her breath_

_"You forgot your change!"_

_That pissed Kentarō off. His friends were all significantly smarter and more aware of little things like this. So the fact that he couldn't even count money right pissed Kentarō off to no end. But living with a drill sergeant and neurologist for four years can take its toll on a beef head like him._

_He smiled slyly and bellowed in his deep voice_

_"Perfect! There appears to be enough to buy a drink over at The Black Lotus! Wanna come?"_

_Junko giggled cutely and replied with a seductive wink_

_"I'm just about done with my shift! I'll be right with you!"_

_The blonde ran off, breeze catching and blowing up her skirt, revealing a nice round squeezable ass being wedgied by her hot pink panties._

_Kentarō chuckled evilly, grin extending._

_'This is going to be a rewarding night!'_

_The poor Sumo Wrestler had no idea what he was getting himself into._

**Game**

**Unknown area**

**Time: Past your bedtime!**

_"You cannot fail, not after the effort you've put into my restoration!"_

_"I understand milady"_

_"Oh, how can I stay mad at such a sweet face? Just make sure it doesn't happen again!"_

_"Y-yes, Junko."_

_"Good, good! Now get some shut eye! In a few days, the fun will finally begin!"_

_"As you wish."_

**And cut! I warned you about it being a short chapter. I'm mainly doing this to try and get my story back up on the front page and all that crap so I decided to cut out the idea of Nokoda waiting a day before doing the FTEs and just get this out. Also, it lets me do more Before Game things which I love doing! Till next time!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates**

**(I really need to get on with my TDID story!)**


End file.
